


Steady

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: She might be floating, but Max holds her down.





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Carter rolls down the windows with her eyes closed, because watching all the inky sky and unknown landscape coming for her is startling. The radio blares static over a stretch of bare land, and a gust of spring air knocks the air from her lungs.

Max reaches across the seat, slipping their fingers together as he bumps over something. She might float away without this seatbelt, without his hand forcing her down. 

"I need coffee," she murmurs, head lolling back and forth. "Do you remember how I like it?" 

Max strokes over her knuckles, squeezing as the car bumps over something else.

Of course.


End file.
